1,000 Top Romanic Drabbles
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: 1,000 of different parings! Each story is filled with an epic romanic course that each character takes. Each story holds passion and love. Each chapter will leave you with a heart pounding rememberence.
1. Momo and Byakuya

**Chapter One **

Momo and Byakuya

**We stand in which cannot be seen. We expect with every fiber in which cannot be explained. **

**~Kuchiki Rukia~ **

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let the love in my body flow out of me as I reopened them and took in the scene.

Flowers. They were everywhere with beautiful green and pink candles settled everywhere. The peers were decorated with white ribbons and bouquets of carnations. Everyone was dressed in their best. Everyone came to see me get married to the love of my life…Byakuya Kuchiki.

My maid of honor, Rangiku Matsumoto, stood beside the priest. Her baby blue dress was simple. It was silk with a purple outlining. Her hair was up into some sort of French braid.

Byakuya, had a black tux, and his hair was simply down. None of those crazy white things that nobles wore in their hair to symbolize they were who they said they were. He was just Byakuya Kuchiki. And I would soon be Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya's best man was really a woman. It was his only friend, or closest person to being a friend. Yoruichi. She also wore a tux but she didn't quite fit with the outfit.

I, myself, wore a short white dress with white flowers at the end. The back of the dress dropped to the floor, but not quite touching it. The sleeves were long and the ends dropped. My hair was let down with curls at the ends. I wore a little bit of blush and lipstick.

I was truly the highlight of the entire wedding, as the bride should be.

I finally heard the music play, and my heart began to race faster then I could think. I slowly began walking as though a bride should. I looked into the audience and smiled proudly. Everyone from the soul society was here. Even Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Urahara. They were all here.

I finally reached the pear and smiled as Toshiro gave me away to Byakuya. He didn't smile, but I could tell he wanted to so bad. I took his hand and he helped me in front of the priest. He began speaking, but I couldn't pay attention. All I could was listen to my own heart sing on this beautiful day.

.

.

.

.

After the wedding we had a small reception. Everyone was dancing with each other. It was kind of fun, but I just wanted to be near my new husband. But he seemed a little uneasy about something. He stayed toward the back and no where near the people. After dancing with Jushiro Ukitake I decided that I wanted to dance with my husband.

I walked toward him, making sure I didn't bump into anyone. He leaned on a wall, with his eyes closed, as though he was sleeping.

"Byaki-San?" He opened his eyes and glanced at me.

"Yes?" his voice was frail. If it was anyone else talking to him he would have just ignore them, but since it was me he couldn't resist but answer.

"Are you okay?" I hugged him and kept him an embrace. He just stood their emotionless.

"No. The Kuchiki Clan is threatening me. They say that if I don't leave you now, then I won't be part of the clan"

My heart took a spiral and I couldn't control my breathing. Why was he saying something like that? If he wanted to be with me he would turn down his leadership in the clan!

Then again that's rude of me. The Kuchiki Clan was his own pride, other then being a soul reaper that is.

"It's your choice, baby" I kissed his cheek and walked off, hoping I could I hide my tears.

"What ever you choose I'll support you all the way" I said, loud enough for him to hear me.

Just let him choose me….let him love me forever!


	2. Soi Fon and Shuuhei

**Chapter Two**

**Shuuhei and Soi Fon **

Their sweet hot bodies rubbed gently against each other as they made sweet and bitter love to each other. Neither of them could stop from what had happened earlier that day. The thought of both their beauties outshining the next. How were they supposed to resist if they had already fallen in love with each other? How?

Soi Fon's hair was down and her body was completely nude. She could say the same for her partner, Shuuhei. She was sure that at first he was a little haste that a lieutenant and captain should love each other much the less have sex together.

"I love you…" she said, her voice confident yet wry.

"And I to you" he kissed her neck and slide his slender fingers down her back. Her body shivered as his warm hands were gently pressing against her skin.

"Say it. Actually say you love me. You haven't said the entire time we've been together"

Shuuhei stopped, and sat up. His eyes diverted away from her, making her worry. Soi Fon covered her quite small breasts and looked up at Shuuhei.

"Shuu-san?" small tears were floating on the outline of her eyes.

"I don't know if I can" he curled his fists into balls and his wrist veins popped out like wild daisies.

"Why not? If you didn't love me then we wouldn't be sleeping together. I high doubt you're the type to sleep with any girl"

"My scars…Soi Fon! How can you love someone who has these ugly scars? I've lived my whole life with love, and when I got these scars, girls suddenly ignored me. Then you suddenly showed up and acted as though I looked like a god"

Soi Fon saw Shuuhei's entire body tense and then relax. The thick muscles didn't seem to flex though. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him slightly.

"But even so. Yes, they are noticeable, but to me they are a sign that you are brave. You are an amazing person. I love you, and your scars. I love every part of you. I even love your small pen-"

Before she could say anymore he pulled her in huge embrace. He kissed her gently and her as though he was afraid to drop her. At that moment Soi Fon was sure that she got the point across. He did believe that he loved her and she was glad for that.

She was so happy that she knew the end for them would be great, but the obstacles wouldn't. She didn't care. She just wanted to love him for the rest of her life. She never felt this type of compassion for anyone. Her heart was just pounding so hard that she embraced the new thrill.

"I love you too" he finally said, kissing both of her breasts.

"Then I guess that makes us a couple now" she kissed below his stomach and let the pleasure over ride them. She let it go all the way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up the next morning feelings refreshed and ready to go. Her body seemed to be glowing from last night. She glanced at her partner but he was gone. The bed still had crinkles from the night, but his spot was cold. Did he leave after she fell asleep? That's just rude!

Soi Fon quickly went into the shower and washed herself. The one thing she hated was germs. She cleaned thoroughly. She stepped out the hot shower and dried herself. Her skin didn't have that nice glow anymore. She was a little saddened but she didn't mind too much.

She didn't want any one knowing about Shuuhei and her. If so then she was sure Yoruichi would make her life a living hell. A hell in which there are not escapes. She didn't want to endure that sort of pain.

But why did she let herself fall in love with him? Wouldn't he be the last person on earth that she thought was decent? She shook her head hoping to shake away the bad thoughts and bring in the good ones. She wore her captain's uniform and put her hair in the two tails that she kept forgetting the name the humans gave it. Pig tails? Why not if they called the single hair a pony tail? She will never under stand humans.

"Captain!" Soi Fon looked up at Squad 6's lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

"Lieutenant Abarai? What is all ruckus? Please keep your voice down when you are in my office"

"Oh! Sorry, Captain Soi Fon" Abarai bowed three times before catching his breath. "I have urgent news from my captain to you!" he let his voice go up, but she let it slide. "Your 7th seat, Kyoto Kato, was reported in trouble in District 9 of the west Rukon. Captain Kuchiki insisted you send reinforcements!"

"I will. Hardly any urgent news though. My warrior could fight anyone"

"Oh, I knew I forgot something. Kyoto is fighting one of our Lieutenant's. Shuuhei" Abarai bowed and walked out in relief.

Soi Fon sat in her seat thinking. Why would Shuuhei be fighting one of her men? Didn't he know that she treasured each one of them? She helped them train to be who they are right now? What is he thinking?

Soi Fon sent three fourths of her squad to protect her fellow soul reaper from her boyfriend.

.

.

.

An hour went by and she still hadn't move from her spot. The tension in the room had grown greatly and she still waited patiently for them to bring back Shuuhei. She didn't have to wait any longer.

Shuuhei was restrained by a Kido spell.

**Byakio 1! Sight!**

"Shuuhei…why do something so foolish?" her voice shook.

"I didn't! He attacked me! I had to kill him!" his voice roared louder then Kenpachi on one of his ram pages. Soi Fon's eyes widened. He…

"Killed…one of my squad members? Who is the one who attacked who, huh?" she could keep the anger out of her voice long. It was too much.

"No! I swear! You must trust me! You gotta!"

Soi Fon didn't look him the eye, but beyond where he sat.

"Arrest him for murder of a fellow soul reaper. Have Central 46 give a punishment on what they want to do with him. I'll talk with head Yamamoto with it as well"

She glanced at him, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She closed her and waved for them to take him away.


	3. Ikkaku and Kenpanchi

**Chapter Three **

**Ikkaku and Kenpachi **

Ikkaku snuck into his captain's room late one night. His heart pounded deeply against his chest as he tried to be as quiet as he could. He knew his lieutenant was fast asleep but she had ears like hawks. He entered the room and saw that Kenpachi Zaraki was already sitting on his bed, completely nude.

Ikkaku smiled sternly at Zaraki, he smiled back. Zaraki patted for Ikkaku to sit next to him. Ikkaku followed his orders swiftly and looked at Zaraki.

"I think I love you" Kenpachi said, after they shared a moment of passionate kissing.

"I think I love you too" Ikkaku responded, still wanting to go further. His hand slid down Kenpachi's back and to his butt. Ikkaku felt Zaraki's heart speed up faster and faster.

"Let's go all the way tonight. I want to be yours forever" exclaimed Kenpachi.

I agree, Ikkaku thought. Soon, they were filled with tons of love. They made love to each other and none of them felt like stopping it. Kenpachi was in love and he didn't want anyone to stop it, and Ikkaku felt that. He didn't care if Yumichika found out about them. If he was his friend then he would understand that he was in love, and he meant love.

"K-Kenny….?" Zaraki and Ikkaku quickly got off of each other and looked at the sleepy Yachiru. It took her awhile to realize the scene. When she did her mouth dropped. Then she closed her eyes then reopened them to make sure she was seeing right.

"Yachiru…" Kenpachi said, calming. "I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

Before Ikkaku could blink blood scattered across her chest, she fell to the floor instantly. Her blood drained across the floor. Ikkaku watched in horror as his lieutenant laid their dying. What was he to do? She had seen too much, too much for anyone.

"Zaraki…why?" Ikkaku asked, getting to his feet. He quickly ran to his lieutenant's aid. "Lieutenant Yachiru! Please open your eyes!"

"Forget about her. You have me!"

Ikkaku looked at his lover the sighed. "You're right"

Ikkaku went into Kenpachi's embrace. He belonged in his arms, and he didn't want to leave him.


	4. Renji and Rukia

**Chapter Four **

**Renji and Rukia **

It took place in a small Rukon district. The busy markets smoked with decay and death. People yelled at each other over the slightest of things. Sellers, yelling the prices, buyers yelling back with a few not so pretty words, and the bystanders suffering from hunger. The dirt road was narrow and millions of germs spread like wild fires. It wasn't a safe place be raised in, but everyone tried their hardest to fit in.

The highest of the place was in the northern Rukon district. There, in the center of the district is a palace. And in that palace is the most beautiful, most precious princess in all of Japan. Her name was Princess Rukia Kuchiki. No one from the out side walls had seen her, but those who came from the inside and seen her couldn't describe her beauty.

Renji Abarai, not being of any class or nobility, stood on top of a small house. He watched the lazy district, and how no one cared for one another. He had get out of here. He needed to find a better life. Make a family of his own. Then again, who would want to bare his kids or even kiss him? He wasn't classified as "Prince-Charming" or "Romeo". He just another outsider who didn't belong anywhere. He didn't have any type of reputation to hold on to nor did he have any memories.

You see, Renji had no memories of his past. He never really tried to remember but he would sometimes wish that he had been a fallen prince to a kingdom or empire. Something to make him feel as though he belonged somewhere and was needed. But things never really worked out that way for Renji.

Renji jumped from the building and walked toward an abandoned house off the streets. The roof was already falling down, and trash laid in the hallways. But that's the only place Renji could really call home. He entered the small broken down home and sat in the only room he could actually think wasn't crap.

He let out a huge sigh as he laid down on the hard mattress. He looked up at the ceiling that had a huge whole in the center and saw stars. He wished on the same star each day in hope to find something…he wasn't sure what that something was.

Crackle…Crackle…Crackle…

Renji sat up quickly and took a bat. Who was in his house? Who would want to be in his house? He stood up from his bed, and walked toward the entrance. A dark shadow move swiftly from corner to corner.

"I'm loaded! I'll kill you if you don't show your face to me!" Renji said, patting the bat against the palm of his hand.

The shadow moved into the moonlight. A girl. She wore a silky white dress that seemed to drag to the floor with a cloak around her shoulders. The hood covered her hair, but he could see that it was a dark black.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought no one was here…I was just trying to find a place to stay" her voice was kind of keep but soft at the same time.

"No, it's okay. But you are wearing something so fancy. Where are you from? Are you from inside the walls?" he couldn't keep the curiousness of his voice out.

"I ran away and I am not going back"

Renji took it as a yes, and helped the girl to his bed. She sat down on the corner and smiled a kind smile.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Renji…Renji Abarai" he couldn't help but blush. Something about this girl was beautiful. Yes, she was quite exquisite, but something about her words that sung to him like a bird.

"Renji…that name is familiar to me. My name is-"

"-Have you seen our Princess?"

"-Have you seen this Princess?"

"Princess Kuchiki has escaped and we are looking for her, have you seen her?"

"Princess…" Renji breathed, looking at Rukia. He somehow knew at the moment he saw her who she was. It's like they had met before…long ago. The feeling deep in his stomach had grown and he for sure now that he had seen her before.

"Please don't tell the guards I am here. I can't go back. I just can't. My older brother caged me in as though I was a rare bird. I did nothing everyday and I will resume to nothing if I stayed. I had to get out. I just had too. Please don't tell them I'm sure. Please…" her ranting went on for quiet awhile until she realized that he wasn't going to tell. "Thank you, Mr. Abarai. I am forever in your debt" she bowed half way and stood tall.

He had once heard that the lower a person bows the more respect they have. She had bowed as far as it should go. She had total respect for him even though she barely met him.

"D-Don't mention it! Really!" Renji sat next to Rukia and looked into her violet eyes. "Tell me about yourself"

Rukia started to go on about how they forced her to learn the law and to hid all her emotions. She told him about her engagement to complete stranger, and how she ran away from the engagement more then the reasonability it's self. She told him every little detail about her life. Everything a princess was told to keep a secret from "Normals".

"Tell me about you" she finally said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I have no memory of my past and I don't usually like it when people are mean to people weaker then them. I've lived alone for many years and struggles to survive. Nothing big"

"Nothing big? Here I am complaining about small things where here you are barely getting by!" her face got close to his, and his face started to heat up.

They shared a long moment just staring into each other's eyes. Renji was the first one to get closer; she got even closer, and soon the shared one long wet kiss.

Rukia was the first to pull away.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't be" he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. She kissed him back. Not sorry for what they were doing.

Suddenly the memories flowed back into Renji. He remembered everything. He was Prince Abarai of France. His mother died giving birth to him, and his dad passed away not too long ago. When the Americas invaded France, he had to find a way to escape, and on his way he fell off a cliff. Two maids found him near death and treated him back to health. He remembered. Now he truly could kiss the most beautiful girl in the entire world without any regrets. Without thinking about their class. Without them fearing of their powers.


End file.
